Flight Deck
The Flight Deck is the location of the main hangers where shuttles would enter and leave the [https://deadspace.fandom.com/wiki/USG_Ishimura USG Ishimura]. Isaac begins his plight abord the Ishimura when the Kellion ''crashes into the Hangar Bay of the Flight Deck. __TOC__ Flight Hangar File:FD-Hangar.png File:FD-Hangar (1).png The shuttle bay for the shuttles coming to and leaving the Ishimura.'' Flight Lounge The Flight Lounge is an area located just past the doors that are seen on the main walkway in the Shuttle Bay. The Flight Lounge served as a waiting area for crewmembers aboard the Ishimura that would wait for incoming ships to transport them off of the ship. File:FD-FlightLounge1.png File:FD-FlightLounge2.png File:FD-FlightLounge3.png Control Room Control Room A File:FD-ControlRoomA.png Control Room B File:FD-ControlRoomB.png Tram *This is where Chapter 1: New Arrivals and Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions of Dead Space take place. *Although it is not visited by the player in Dead Space: Extraction, Nate and Lexine take the tram to the Flight Deck to look for a shuttle in Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men. *The Peng Treasure can be found between the two walkways of the flight deck in the original Dead Space. Although it can be seen in Chapter 1, it cannot be obtained until Chapter 11, as the player does not have access to Kinesis at the beginning of the game. *The Flight Deck is once again revisited by Isaac in Dead Space 2, however the Kellion's remains appear to have been removed with the clean up of the ship. *In Dead Space 2, some of the messages written in blood from the first game can still be seen. For example, the message "CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS", in the room where Isaac first finds a Plasma Cutter, can still be seen. Although it has faded, the message is still barely visible. System . Many of the Tram System-related areas are located on the Flight Deck: *'Maintenance Bay:' This large room is where trams are hoisted up by crane so that maintenance can be performed. *'Tram Control Room:' This room contains the computer which controls the Tram System and can call a tram to the Flight Deck Tram Station. The computer requires a data board to function. *'Tram Repair Room:' This room allows trams to be removed from the Tram System for maintenance and repair. Cargo Room File:FD-CargoRoom1.png File:FD-CargoRoom2.png File:FD-CargoRoom3.png File:FD-CargoRoom4.png The Cargo Room is an area located within the Flight Deck where the Red Marker was stored for transport. Trivia *This is where Chapter 1: New Arrivals and Chapter 11: Alternate Solutions of Dead Space take place. *Although it is not visited by the player in Dead Space: Extraction, Nate and Lexine take the tram to the Flight Deck to look for a shuttle in Chapter 8: In the Hearts of Men. *The Peng Treasure can be found between the two walkways of the flight deck in the original Dead Space. Although it can be seen in Chapter 1, it cannot be obtained until Chapter 11, as the player does not have access to Kinesis at the beginning of the game. *The Flight Deck is once again revisited by Isaac in Dead Space 2, however the Kellion's remains appear to have been removed with the clean up of the ship. *In Dead Space 2, some of the messages written in blood from the first game can still be seen. For example, the message "CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS", in the room where Isaac first finds a Plasma Cutter, can still be seen. Although it has faded, the message is still barely visible. Gallery File:59.jpg File:FD-ControlRoomBNicole.png|Nicole in Control Room B File:2544FD.png File:Fd194.png Category:USG Ishimura Locations Category:Locations